Getting Drunk at the Beach
by Ladywhite777
Summary: Sally is having some problems at home when she takes up womens real best friend, wine. Lucky for her the sea God will always care for her.


Getting Drunk on the Beach

Sally was laying on her towel lounging in the sun, basking in its warmth. Although she knew it wouldn't last for the sun was setting and her wine bottle was almost empty. Her soft blue eyes looked out to the water without their usual mirth. Sally wasn't happy today, she and Paul had, had the worst fight of their relationship and were possibly broken up already. So Sally knew the only thing she could do was to get drunk at her favorite place in the whole world, the sea.

Poseidon looked out through the water at his palace stressed of his mind. He decided that he would check on Percy and Sally a common thing he did when he wanted to get his mind off of the things going on under the ocean. He decided that he would start off with Sally since he hadn't seen her for a long time. The water shimmered in front of him and he saw her lying on the beach and a bottle of wine next to her and her eyes puffy from crying. Immediately he was up out of his throne and he appeared behind her protection was his number one goal. "Sally what on earth happened to you?" He asked quickly.

Sally blinked.

"...Posiny..." She slurred. "What the hell are you doing up in here."

Her hair lightly blew in the cold wind. She was shivering and looked like hell but it was clear she didn't care or was too drunk to.

"I'm here to get you, come on Sally let's get you up and out of here alright?" Poseidon said slowly as he picked her up easily as if she didn't weigh anything at all. "What happened?" He repeated.

"Don't you touch me! I'm a fish with...wings." Sally mumbled, and shook her hair making her hair fall out of her pony tail.

Then her head fell onto his chest like a child unable to though a tantrum any longer. Instead she just started sobbing into her old lover's shoulder. She was feeling more alone than ever before.

"Hush... Hush Sally don't worry I've got you..." He said slowly before he held her tightly to himself and they disappeared from the beach quickly appearing at the cabin that he had taken her to when they were first together. Montauk setting her down on the bed as he went to go make her some coffee when she sobered up.

"Why do all men leave...my father, you, and now Paul..." Sally drunkenly whimpered, throwing her arm over her eyes. "I hate you all."

Sally laid still on the single bed and smiled up at the ceiling until more tears slide out of her cloudy eyes. She glanced at the sea king to find him holding a cup and looking shocked at her like she had said something crazy. To Sally she thought he was crazy, what kind of God made his own coffee anyway?

"Just drink the coffee Sally and take deep breathes. I'm right here I never left you..." He said slowly he couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt wash over him. "Just drink the coffee..." He repeated

Sally sadly just shook her head and whimpered.

"I don't want your stupid coffee...I hate you so much!" She lashed out and hit him out of drunken anger at everything in her life.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?! I'm homeless, cold and alone! I don't need you in my life!"

"Sleep Sally sleep the alcohol off alright...?" He said gently before he brushed her hair out of her beautiful face.

Gods it hurt whenever he saw her so much. He pushed her down as the coffee was cleaned up with the wave of his hand. He pulled the covers over her tucking her in. "What would Percy think if he saw you like this Sally..." He said gently brushing her hair once again out of her face.

"...I feel horrible." Sally mumbled and closed her eyes and before she knew it Sally was passed out and dreaming of waves crashing onto the beach...just like the night they had made Percy.

When she woke again to the sunlight the next morning. She covered her eyes and cried out in pain.

"What did I do?" She asked the open air.

"You drank at least a bottle of wine who knows what else..." Poseidon said slowly as he handed her a bottle of water and a couple of pain pills to help ease the pain.

He wish he could do more but he was God of healing ... That must be real handy for Apollo. "How do you feel?" He asked.

Shock went through Sally as she took in Poseidon. She squeaked half out of panic and half out of embarrassment. She immediately started smoothing out her hair and trying to find something to tie it back with completely ignoring her horrible headache.

"Poseidon! W-what are you doing this?" She yelped.

Poseidon smiled softly at her.

"I found you drunk on a beach and decided to save you before something happened to you. A monster could have easily captured you in your state..." He said quickly. "What were you thinking?!" He said.

Sally was too shocked to respond to the Gods question. She was horrified at being seen like this, not only was she in her late thirties now she knew what she looked like drunk and it horrified her. This was the last thing Sally wanted her old lover to see. She understood that he would bring her somewhere safe regardless of what she looked like because she was the mother of his child, but Sally still found it odd that he had found her in the first place and before she could think better she blurted out the first thing she thought to say.

"How did you know I was on a beach, were you watching me?" She asked.

Poseidon stopped looking at her for a moment before he waved the question off. "It doesn't matter, what matters is why were you drinking so heavily to begin with? Did something happen between you and Paul... He didn't hurt you did he?" Poseidon said quickly his anger growing

"What! No Paul would never do anything to me...he just...doesn't want to be with me anymore." Sally mumbled. "I...I shouldn't even be here, Percy will be home within the week and he won't take this well and you being here. Gods this is so embarrassing." Sally said and covered her face with her hands.

"Sally..." Poseidon said slowly as he walked to her brushing her hand out of her face. "Who gives a damn what Paul thinks. If he doesn't want to be with you, than he doesn't need you taking care of him." He said sternly. "You need to learn to say no to people more often. Or you'll keep getting hurt by them."

"Paul had taken care of me, he is not Gab and I'm not the kind of women that would stay with a man who treats me badly, you should understand that about me Poseidon." Sally scolded. "Paul can't live my life anymore because it is just too much for him. He's always worried something is going to happen to me...or Percy." She shook her head. "It's unfair for me to keep him in a dangerous life."

"If he can't handle it any more than that is his problem." Poseidon said sternly.

"It is not your fault Sally. You do not have to carry everyone's burdens by yourself. What did he say exactly...?" He said pushing her down back into her bed.

Sally shook her head and sat up quickly taking the pain pills.

"Don't tell me what to do, I am fine. I just got a little drunk because I was sad...and the more important question is how did you find me? Were you watching me?" She asked.

"That doesn't matter Sally what matters is that you are alright... I'm going to watch over you for a couple of days alright?" He asked looking over her again one more time before he got up. "Are you hungry?" He asked.

Now Sally was truly angry. She grabbed his arm and looked right into his beautiful green eyes.

"Poseidon...please, why were you watching me...you said Zeus wouldn't allow you. Were you checking on me and Percy?" Sally asked.

"Yes...Yes I was...Is that such a bad thing to be checking on my son as well as you Sally. I'm sorry I'm not like the rest of my family who doesn't care about their children." Poseidon said sternly looking at her. "I saw you crying on the beach with a bottle of wine next to you what do you have me think you were up to I was worried something had happened."

Sally flushed and looked away.

"...I'm sorry. Honestly, I was thinking about it that way." She mumbled. "I, I didn't know what to think."

"Now come on Sally you must be hungry I got some food for you to eat. Go take a shower while I go get it alright?" Poseidon said standing up. "There is some clothes for you to change into as well."

Sally blinked a few times but just shook her head, she loved him but Poseidon's ever changing moods would always keep her on her toes. So she just got up and went to the back room to find a white dress...just like the one she had first meant him in. She flushed but shook her head. It was just a beach dress Poseidon probably put no thought into it at all.

Poseidon set to work on getting breakfast ready for Sally working on eggs and bacon and sausage, the works. Humming to himself as he worked. He couldn't wait to see Sally in the dress that he loved so much.

So after making herself look decent Sally went into the kitchen where Poseidon was humming softly to himself.

"...I've always liked it when you sang, I know you don't bother because of Apollo but I think your better."

Poseidon chuckled as he looked at her. "Better than the god music don't let him catch you saying that..." He said smiling softly at her. "I made you coffee and breakfast." He said showing her to the table.

"Well, I'll make sure he won't hear me." Sally said smiling. "Thank you for cooking who knew that was a talent of yours."

"After being alive for over two thousand years you learn a few tricks now and then..." He said smilingly at her. "Now eat before it gets cold." He said softly his eyes twinkling

Sally smiled softly and went to the other side of the table and sat down.

"It's been a long time since we've sat and eat together." She mumbled.

Poseidon blinked a few times before he smiled sadly. "Yes it was, wasn't it..." He said softly as he watched her. "I believe it was the last time I saw you as my consort..."

Poseidon blinked a few times before he smiled sadly. "Yes it was, wasn't it..." He said softly as he watched her. "I believe it was the last time I saw you as my consort..."

Sally choked on her orange juice. She coughed for a moment and then blushed darkly.

"Don't, don't say it like that." She glared. "You were my boyfriend and only when you were sleeping with did you tell me who you were."

Poseidon blinked a few times. "But that was what you were. When two thousand years pass you'll be called my consort Sally. The one I would have stopped the sea for. " He said smiling hugely at her his eyes twinkling with mirth.

Sally blushed darkly.

"...anyways..." Sally mumbled. "We shouldn't talk that way. It would upset Paul." She mumbled.

Poseidon sighed as he shook his head. "Sally I hate to be the one to say it, but it is true. What is to say that this happens again? All things aside. He has done amazing things for you and Percy. No matter how much I hate saying it. But he has cracked Sally it's too much for a mortal to bear that is why we have the mist. Once those cracks are there they'll only get bigger. "He said sadly.

Sally looked down tears in her eyes and her hair coming down into her face.

"Still, I'll see what he wants. If he won't answer me then I will rethink what I'm going to do." She mumbled. "Maybe...move to San Francisco."

"Sally..." Poseidon said softly lifting her chin up to look at me. "Don't cry you know what that does to me..." He said smiling softly. Brushing her tears away before he brushed her lips gently. "Maybe that would be best ...to move to San Francisco."

She couldn't meet his eyes, if she moved there she would be out of Poseidon's reach forever...he would never just drop by anymore...it would be Neptune's place.

"...Can I ask you something?" She whispered.

"Yes of course Sally you can ask me anything..." He said slowly his eyes never leaving hers. He didn't want her to move but with Percy there for college he always had a sneaking suspicion it would happen.

"Will...will you miss me if I go?" Fell off her lips as tears fell. Poseidon stopped looking at her with wide eyes as he heard what she had asked him. He couldn't help but smile sadly as he brushed her cheek. "Of course I would miss you. I miss you even now. I wish I could hold you like I use to. "He whispered. "I don't know what I'd do without you..."

Sally shook her head.

"Oh I'm old now, there is no reason for you to say silly things like that and soon I'll look old enough to be your mother." Sally mumbled.

"Don't say things like that... Besides you're more beautiful than she is and she doesn't look that much older than you..." Poseidon said smiling at her before he pulled her closer to him. "You know everything I speak of is true."

Sally smiled sadly.

"But there is no reason for me to stay here." She mumbled and looked at him with sadness. "I mean honestly Poseidon it isn't like we could be together again and I am not sleeping with you.

"We could be together there are no laws prohibiting it..." He said slowly as he brushed her cheek gently. "If you wanted to Sally in a heartbeat I would be with you again."

Sally took a step back, sure a part of her always wanted to hear those words. For him to say his heart was still hers but Sally had changed so much from the girl Poseidon had known. She shook her head.

"That will only bring me sadness wouldn't you agreed. I will get old and...If Zeus knew of this it would make him very angry..." Sally mumbled and looked away.

"When have you ever cared about what Zeus said about anything? I told you Sally you do not have to grow old with me. There are other options than that..." He said looking at her with sad stormy eyes.

Sally looked away and shook her head.

"And you know why I would never say yes. I would leave Percy behind, I would have to watch them die and I'm not willing to do that."

"Sally... Percy has already been offered godhood once..." Poseidon said slowly. "It is not like the gods wouldn't offer him the gift again and besides there are other ways around these technicalities."

"...For every person in my family, I know you always tell me I'm too attached to my family and that I need to think about my own happiness but I don't think I can be happy if something happened to Percy or Annabeth or any of..." Sally couldn't continue and the sea God could clearly she was bothered by these thoughts so he brought her into his arms.

Once in them Sally flushed darkly and tried not to meet his eyes but eventually she had to look up into those swirling pools of blue and green. She felt a tingle go through her body and she wished she could kiss those lips and do other things to the man standing in front of her.

"Poseidon, I can't..."

"Sally I understand it is hard to grasp it. But the most important thing out all of that. Is that I want to be with you for the rest of eternity. And I mean that literally. You were the one I was meant to be with no matter what. All of all the people out the Sally..." Poseidon said slowly looking at her. "I've picked you the moment I've saw that day on the beach crying. " he said before he went down their lips centimeters apart. "And I know that you feel the same way."

Sally blushed darkly an old flame in her begging her to lean in to get lost in the passion of a young girl and take everything he said to heart. She was and would always be madly in love with the sea God. For a moment she just let them be close afraid that if she did kiss him she would lose herself all over again and be swept away by the sea, oh but she remembered that day. Poseidon on his sailboat with that big smile. He always knew when Sally was sad. She loved him, and he knew it.

"There is no greater truth than one about the sea being unwilling to give up anything. You would chase me if I was 62." Sally chastised.

He gave her a winning smile and before she knew it her lips were on his.

He kisses her deeply running his hands through her long dark brown hair. Finally he could feel those lips on his again and he could feel the Lightning going down his spine as he kissed her deeper licking her lip softly wanting to lick inside her mouth as he pulled her closer to him wanting to get closer to her.

Sally looked at Poseidon blushing darkly as she broke their kiss her cheeks burning brightly.

"This is...not good." She mumbled and then kissed him deeper.

Then she pulled Poseidon to their old mattress where they had first made love to one another. Her slender fingers ran through his dark hair and the closer she brought him the more she could smell sea. She loved every moment of their kissing.

Poseidon smiled softly at her as he kept kissing her gently and going down her neck.

"You haven't said anything about where we are. I thought for sure that you would have said something about it by know..." He whispered. Sally smiled softly.

"You think I would forget this place."

"Good... I was beginning to think that I'd have to show you all over again..." Poseidon said softly as he kissed her again before he smirked. "In fact lets just do that for good measure..."

-Do not disturb -

The next morning Sally woke feeling warm and happy. Her hair was messy and spread out all over the pillow. She smiled and turned over to see a sleeping sea God next to her. Her heart was beating fast and she smiled softly.

"Well...looks like you showed me a thing or to."

Poseidon stirred before he pulled Sally closer to her. He was happier than he'd been in years since he'd last been with Sally. He sighed heavily as he smiled softly in his sleep.

Sally smiled softly and kissed his tanned nose.

"Poseidon." Sally hummed and hugged him tightly. "Wake up sleepy head."

The sea God stirred but mumbled still not wanting to wake up from his slumber.

"You're not old enough to grumble." Sally teased.

"You are too young to be awake this early..." He said pulling her to him tightly as he snuggled her to him. "Shush Sally... Go back to sleep..." He said. He wanted this moment to never end her in his arms forever.

Sally laughed, it was a warm and happy sound. She rolled her eyes and kissed his forehead.

"I'm hardly young anymore, now up with you silly man."

He sighed as he scooped her up easily and took them both to the kitchen. "Fine, fine I'll get up with you. And don't say that you're still beautiful..." He said. "Coffee?" He asked setting her down softly wrapping her in the blankets.

Sally rolled her eyes her eyes gleaming as she took in the beautiful man. She held the blankets so she wasn't completely naked in front of her lover. Even in her old age Sally was a modest women, she had a beautiful body by any standards but she didn't flaunt anything.

"Very well I will stop saying such things. And I would love some Coffee." She said.

He smiled and nodded and started out on the coffee as he held her to him again. He loved the feeling of her bare back on his fingers. "What do you want for breakfast Sally?" He asked her slowly

"Whatever you want I'm fine with." Sally said smiling softly. "I'm just happy to have some time with you. " Sally said.

Poseidon smiled softly at her. "For once you say that ... So let's make some blue pancakes then..." He said smiling softly at her as he kissed her forehead. "Let's get the things that we'll need. "

"You know that I ruined Percy with all my blue food obsessions." I said lightly smiling at him.

Then I went to the kitchen after dropping his Hawaiian shirt over myself. Then I took down the pancake mix and then giggled as he brought down the food coloring. "You're so cute."

"I'm glad that you did it... I am glad that you stood up for yourself to Gabe..." He said smiling as he took it from her and started making the food for them.

Sally stopped slowly.

"Poseidon...I haven't been with Gab in years. I believe I sent his head to...um never mind. What made you think about that?" I asked blinking as I watched him start to cook. "Well it's the reason that you made the blue food. Percy told me a while ago. That it was your way of rebelling against him. And you just kept doing it no matter what "Poseidon said slowly. "Regardless of that fact I still love that you do it..." He said

Sally almost dropped what she was doing she had completely forgotten that the reason she became so obsessed with blue food was to stand against the horrible man she had been with. All of her memories of blue food we're happy one so she never thought of gab. After a few moments she looked at him her eyes searching the deep depths of his.

"You wanted to kill him didn't you? Me being with him you know why I that right?"

Poseidon looked away from her slowly. She could always tell that stuff about him it drove him insane how easily she could read him. And how he could only barely read her.

"I don't want to ruin what we've had Sally let's stop talking about it alright?" He said slowly

Sally smiled and shook her head coming closer to her now again lover. She kissed his shoulders and hugged him around the middle.

"You were always a worry wart, honestly you aren't going to upset me. I know that time was hard for you, it was hard for everyone. But I'm here, now, with you because I want to be. I mean there must be a reason that no matter how hard we try were pulled together again." Sally said slowly rubbing his chest soothingly.

"Yes this is the truth..." He said softly kissing her nose gently. "Finally you're realizing what I've been told you for years..." He said before he started making the pancakes for them both.

So happily Sally sat down and had pancakes with the sea God, the other worry she had was how she was going to tell Percy that she and his father were going to get back together. But that would come later.

 _-Fin-_

* * *

 ** _Hello everyone! It's Kitsu! Finally I know, but I've finally gotten time to do one! I hope you guys enjoy our one shot! I believe Dragon will be the next one to do one, but I might be it. It'll keep you on your toes ^_^ Leave a comment down below for us please we really appreciate it! Thanks and have a good day!_**


End file.
